<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Your Knees by CelestialVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181853">On Your Knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid'>CelestialVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Derek Hale has a praise kink, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Derek needs a reminder of just how good he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Kink-mas, Sterek Goodness</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Your Knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>12 Days of Kink-mas – Day 9 (20th December): Praise Kink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek stepped into the room, waiting until Stiles had shut the door behind them before stripping off his old leather jacket and tossing it aside. He turned and stepped over to Stiles, cupping his face in his hands and bringing their lips together.</p><p>Derek was patient but firm and insistent, waiting until Stiles relaxed into the warmth of the kiss and parted his lips. Once the permission had been granted, Derek showed no hesitation in thoroughly ravaging Stiles’ mouth.</p><p>He craned his neck, deepening the kiss. It was passionate, searing, brutal and bruising. It was hard and deep and messy, a savage domination of tongues as they devoured each other. He hummed against Stiles’ lips, the young man’s nimble fingers tugging at the waistline of his pants.</p><p>Stiles coiled one arm around Derek’s waist, pulling him close while his other hand slid up the nape of Derek’s neck. He hooked his finger through the elastic tie that held Derek’s hair back in a bun, gently uncoiling it and letting the man’s raven black hair fall loose about his shoulders.</p><p>He wove his fingers through Derek’s long hair, threading it through his fingers like streams of water turned onyx by the darkness of night. He gently balled his hand into a fist, tugging gently at Derek’s hair and getting a delighted moan in response.</p><p>One of Derek’s hands grabbed at the front of Stiles’ shirt, pulling him closer. The other hand slid into the mess of his chestnut brown hair, gently tugging at the back of his skull.</p><p>Stiles gasped, his lips falling open as he fell back into Derek’s hold.</p><p>Derek tilted his head, trailing faint kisses across Stiles’ jaw and the bulge of his Adam’s apple, gently kissing, nipping and sucking his neck.</p><p>His hand crept under his shirt slightly, the soft buds of his fingertips teasing the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistline of his pants and making the Stiles gasp.</p><p>He bit into his lip, trying to stifle his moan as he arched to Derek’s touch.</p><p>He felt Derek smile against his skin, drawing back and setting his hand on Stiles’ chest. His eyes were blown black with lust as he guided Stiles back towards his bed.</p><p>The back of Stiles’ knees hit the edge of the mattress and he fell back.</p><p>Derek dropped to his knees, not breaking his gaze for one moment.</p><p>Stiles watched him with glassy lustful eyes, jaw slack and lips quivering with shallow breaths.</p><p>Derek’s nimble hands made quick work of Stiles’ pants; he slid his fingers under his waistband and dragged them down to his ankles.</p><p>He ran his palms up Stiles’ calves and the outside of his thighs, his warm touch making a low growl escape the young man’s chest, his firm muscles twitching as if eagerly waiting to be touched more. He pressed tender kisses against the bulge that pushed against the soft cotton of Stiles’ boxers, palming his balls through his underwear and leaving Stiles struggling to muffle his incoherent moaning.</p><p>Derek hooked his fingers beneath the elastic band of Stiles’ boxers and dragged down to his ankles.</p><p>He brushed his palm against Stiles’ hard length, feeling his cock twitch as he whimpered and bucked to Derek’s touch. He pressed soft kisses to Stiles’ dick, turning his lustful aventurine eyes up to meet Stiles’ gaze.</p><p>He raked his fingers through his long hair, pushing it back from his face as he licked the wet trail along the underside of Stiles’ cock, making the young man groan with pleasure.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, that’s good,” Stiles said, his voice low.</p><p>It spurred Derek on; without warning, he took the tip of Stiles’ cock into his mouth, teasing with his tongue before swallowing down as much as he could.</p><p>Stiles threw his head back, crying out in ecstasy. He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, balling it into his fist and holding it tight. Derek moaned in response—he loved it when Stiles got rough. The vibrations of his moan sent a shiver up Stiles’ spine, making his hips buck towards Derek’s face.</p><p>Derek purred, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head of Stiles’ cock, lapping at the tip. He ran his tongue up the underside of Stiles’ cock, humming at the sound of Stiles’ needy whimpers. He pressed sloppy kisses against Stiles’ cock, swirling the ball of his thumb around the head of his cock, spreading the forming bead of precome.</p><p>Derek took his length back in his mouth, sinking down over him and sucking hard enough that Stiles’ legs trembled.</p><p>“Good boy,” Stiles whispered. “Just like that.”</p><p>Beads of salty precome dripped from the head of Stiles’ cock, falling to Derek’s tongue as he sucked, moving his mouth up and down the young man’s impressive length.</p><p>Stiles threw his head back, his erotic cry was broken by his gasps as air failed to reach his lungs. He tightened his grip on Derek’s hair, nails dragged at Derek’s skull and tugging at the strands as his hips instinctively thrust into the warmth of Derek’s mouth.  </p><p>His lips were so soft and his mouth was so warm, it was driving Stiles insane.</p><p>He was close and Derek knew it; he knew all his tells by now.     </p><p>He began to move faster, sucking at his length and swirling his tongue around his head.</p><p>Stiles’ grip on Derek’s hair tightened, tugging his head back as he bucked his hips and thrust his dick into Derek’s throat.</p><p>Tears prickled Derek’s eyes, but his expression never showed any pain, only pleasure.</p><p>He ran his hands up Stiles’ thighs, gently coaxing him closer; a silent plea for more.</p><p>Stiles rolled his hips, sliding his length into Derek’s throat before drawing back out and thrusting back into him, a little more violently.</p><p>The young man let out a muffled moan, the vibrations rolling down Stiles’ shaft.</p><p>Stiles leant back on the bed, bracing his weight on one arm as he tugged at Derek’s long hair with the other, rocking his hips as his dick slid in and out of Derek’s throat.</p><p>Derek let out a deep moan, one of pure pleasure.</p><p>Stiles bit into his lip, his breath hissing as he drew air through gritted teeth.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, you feel so good.”</p><p>He rolled his hips, slowly moving his cock in and out of Derek’s mouth. He felt his length slide down Derek’s throat.</p><p>As he pulled back, Derek sucked his dick and swirling his tongue around the head of Stiles’ shaft.</p><p>Stiles drew his length out of Derek’s mouth, letting him breathe.</p><p>He panted, puffs of hot air rolling across the tip of Stiles’ rigid cock. As his breathing steadied, he craned his neck, his lips brushing against the end Stiles’ dick. He gently lapped at the head, the tip of his tongue brushing against Stiles’ slit.</p><p>The young man let out a deep growl.</p><p>Derek opened his mouth wide, letting Stiles roll his hips and fuck his face. Derek couldn’t help but moan as Stiles’ rigid length slid into his throat.</p><p>Beads of precome dribbled from the head of Stiles’ cock and across Derek’s tongue.</p><p>Stiles grunted, the warmth of Derek’s mouth as he sank his shaft into the young man’s throat was unbearable. He pulled back, resting the tip of his cock against Derek soft lips as he climaxed. Spurts of come dripped into Derek’s mouth, others falling against his lips and chin.</p><p>“Fuck,” Stiles gasped, breathless.</p><p>Derek craned his neck and licked his lips, waiting until Stiles’ orgasm subsided before taking the man’s cock back in his mouth and sucking him until he was spent. He sank down over Stiles’ length, tightening his lips as he dragged them back up the man’s cock. He met Stiles’ gaze as he swallowed, licking the beads of salty come off his lips before returning his attention to Stiles’ dick and cleaning up the mess of come.</p><p>Stiles reached out, gently cupping Derek’s cheek as he whispered, “Good boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>